Sealed in by mistake
by MetallicSilver
Summary: a incomplete seal and a wrong handsign made by konohamaru when he was copying naruto have gone wrong. throwing it away as not to be found he didn't know that what he made just gave naruto a problem or is it? just read the story. T.T
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for now: (sealed in by mistake)

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN IT!

Hello! Sorry, if I have wrote another one story when I'm not yet done with the other or even update it :P I just can't help myself . this story just popped out while I was working and since then it keeps on appearing! Uwahh! I just need to write it!

….sooooo, I hope you guys will like it ^_^

0.o

a knock and a spiky haired brunette peeked inside the room. "Hey,boss! You in here?" while looking around the room. the boy was wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt with a darker green stripe in the middle of his shirt and in the end of his sleeves too, a black pants that ends to his mid-calf and a long navy blue scarf around his neck and a konoha headband that protected his forehead that was sewn on a blue cloth, tied around his head, keeping his hair from making contact with his forehead. That boy was called Konohamaru Sarutobi by his friends.

The room was small and old AND messy from the clatter of paper all around the floor and walls but still livable. There was a single bed on the far corner and next to the bed was a study table in front of the table was a closed window, while on the other side of the wall opposite of the bed was a small cabinet and next to the cabinet is another door.

_Probably a bathroom_ the boy thought as he heard the rushing sound of water coming from the inside and it stop, he could hear the shifting of clothes inside the room and the door opened revealing a boy in his late teens, probably around 16 or 17.

This boy was wearing a black shirt and a dark green boxer short. He was roughly about five foot ten, spiky blonde hair and six whisker marks on his cheek, light blue eyes that were shining with mischief and youth.

"Hey, boss!" the boy called out to the other person

The said person looked at him and grinned "Yo!" he raised his hand in a greeting gesture. "wha'sup, konohamaru!"

Konohamaru's eyebrow twitched "wha'sup? Wha'sup? Is that all you can say?"

The other one blinked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Konohamaru sighed. "naruto-nii, we've been worried about you!"

"why, so?" the boy now named Naruto walked to his table and began to draw a chart

"why?" konohamaru almost grab his hair in frustration with the other person's stupidity. "You haven't stepped out of your apartment for a month now and EVERYONE is worried! Hokage-sama's even thinking of destroying this building just for you to go out and you would just say 'why, so?" he yelled at the blonde male who's been making everyone worry

He grinned sheepishly. "umm…sorry, I didn't know that everyone was worried" he laughed nervously but when he saw the younger boy's expression his shoulder slumped down, ashamed. "I was just trying to make a seal to finish this all"

The younger boy sighs. "Naruto-nii, you're not alone in this. Don't try doing everything by your own. We are here for you so please don't push us away"

The older of the two ran his fingers through his hair and smiled in defeat. "Yeah, sorry" he stand up and walked to his door and turn to the younger one. "Want something to drink?" he asked tiredly

The younger one grinned broadly. "Yeah!"

"okay" he was out of his room

0.o

Konohamaru was happy. He was able to talk to his friend/rival/idol in not doing everything by him but he has a sneaking suspicion that even with this he would still try to do it by himself.

He sighed. Really that guy is so stubborn! He was about to go out of the room when his curiosity of the pile of crumpled paper get the better of him. He turn back and was about to pick one of the crumpled paper when he heard naruto's yell from his kitchen.

"I'm going to cook some ramen, want some?"

He sighed in relief. "yeah!" still bending down to pick one of the crumple paper

"okay, just wait for awhile"

_That__ was close_ he thought and picked up one of the crumpled paper next to his shoe. _Okay, let see what he's been doing_. He thought as he open the crumpled paper. What he saw made his head hurt. Was an array of kanji, hiragana and other language was written in a circular pattern.

_What the hell? _His eyes bulge out at the intricate writings of what looks like an incomplete seal. _A freaking incomplete seal!_ He yelled mentally. If this is still an incomplete seal then he don't want to see the complete one. His brain cell might burst out from such complex seal. _No wonder only a handful of people can do it._

He looks around trying to see if someone is watching him, when he was sure the place is clear and no one will come he look back at the crumple paper and took a deep breath. He has always wanted to try this, he has always seen Naruto do this and it was always cool. It looks easy to perform just not create it. _I'm sure Naruto-nii won't mind after all he has already thrown it. _He thought. Even though he has already participated in a war and already a chuunin due to the war he was still a child at heart. So, with one final look around he put the seal on the floor in front of him and took one step backward and took a deep breath, his eyes closed in concentration. As his eyes snap open he has a serious look and swept his left hand forward, pointing at an invisible enemy.

"This is your end" he said in a low voice as to not be heard by naruto. "I, akai akuma no arashi will finish you" he was copying naruto only without the title since he never heard him say his titles in his enemy. He knows what he is doing is idiotic and if he is found he would not hear the end of it.

And he began to do handsigns that he saw him do before although he have just added some handsigns to it, it's not like doing the wrong handsigns and doing it on the incomplete seals is dangerous….right?

After he's done he push it on the paper and waited for what will happen but sighed when nothing happen. What was he expecting? It's not like some random thing will appear. He sighed again. _Better stop before he sees me. _He stands up and dusted his knees. _What was he thinking in doing that? Oh, right! He was copying naruto!. _ He turns around and was about to walk out when he felt it.

His eyes widen when he slowly turn his eyes it. _Shit!_ He cusses mentally. The paper was lit in an eerie blue pink fire and a sudden chakra spike came. _shiT! shIT! sHIT! SHIT! _He rushed to the paper and run straight to the other door.

o.0

Naruto was cooking ramen. The only food he knows how to cook but he doesn't care after all this is his favorite!. He was leaning on the side of the counter when he felt it.

A sudden chakra spike but this is different than the normal spike. He never felt this power before. He turns around to where the sudden spike was located when his eyes widen. It came from his room! _Konohamaru!_ He ran back to his room only stopping short when konohamaru almost collided with him.

"hey, what was that?" he asked

"ugh? What was what?" he asked small sweat was rolling from his neck "uh..look, boss. I forgot that moegi asked me to help her with her taijutsu so I think I better go now..so, bye!" he said in a hasty tone and immediately rush out of his apartment.

He blinked. What was that? He turns back to his room and decided to check on it but decided to turn of his stove and eat his ramen before doing any thing.

But if he just decided to check it immediately before eating he would have seen the paper slowly burning away and mixing in with the water on his bathtub and glowing with the same eerie blue pink light before disappearing…..

0.o

After he ate his food he decided to take his bath and maybe after that go to the hokage tower and annoy tsunade-baa-chan. He kinda misses her already. Konohamaru was right he's been coop up in his apartment to be exact his room. So with that in mind he went straight to his bathroom and began to take his clothes off.

"ofuro here I come!" he grinned and went to his tub. "ahh…this feels good!" he groan feeling his muscles relax from the hot water and began to doze off.

o.0

He was woken by something but he doesn't know what it is. He looked around his bathroom to see any thing off but couldn't find anything. So, he shrugged it of and went back on his sleeping when that same feeling came again, this time stronger and this time he knows where it came. He looked down on the water that was in a green color due to the herbal medicine he put awhile ago. He frowned. The water was vibrating like something was moving inside but he couldn't feel anything so he looks closer that's when a milky white hand follow by an arm that suddenly appear from the water and grab the nearest object in the place which is his hair. He almost jerked forward if it wasn't for his immediate hold on the tub's sides. He pulled his head back to see what it was, just to see a black curtain like hair and what looks like a face and the next thing he knows another arm was wrap on his neck and was push forward to what seems like a soft flesh.

He could hear the urgent intake of breaths and felt this person's heartbeat as if it was right in front of him….his eyes widen. _Wait…heartbeat? Soft flesh? And quite a soft mounds too…. _His eyes widen even more _shit! _If what he was thinking about this is right then he's dead.

"What was that?" a feminine slightly rasped voice said

_oh, god! I'm officially dead!_While trying to keep his nosebleed in check…

o.0

_Earlier that time…_

She was happy. Finally she could start with her life here in the future where she really belongs to. The final battle against naraku was finished just this afternoon. Everyone was alive albeit tired and wounded from the battle but nonetheless still alive and that's what's important. They have been preparing this day for months specially her. She knows she's weak and have no control with her wild power so she came to asked kaede and miroku to teach her with everything about holy energy. Sesshomaru came and decided to teach her how to fight with sword and other weapons and since he came and taught her the others decided to teach her too. So for one year she was taught by her friends until the day of the battle came and this time she was ready.

She was proud in her achievement in becoming strong. She smiled while going to her bathroom. After the battle and completing the jewel, she made her wish. For everyone to be given the life they have lost by the hand of the ruthless hanyo, for the lost family to be reunited again, for the love they have lost and for the freedom they have strip out by the cursed and many more of course it has a price. What she wishes wasn't entirely selfless so she needs to sacrifice. Their memory of the shikon was erased; everything that has anything to do with the shikon was erased, thus erasing her from their memory. She smiled sadly. It hurts to know that they have forgotten the travels they have done. The happiness, the joy, the pain, everything that they have shared, they have forgotten. But she knows that they are happy even if she will suffer from these memories she will still be happy for them. A single tear falls.

She sighed and started to undress to wash the blood of her.

After that wish she was immediately brought here with the jewel. Yes, the jewel wasn't destroyed. She could feel it on her soul, she and the jewel have become one, she became the jewel now. She have already accepted her fate, she will be forever be it's protector, she was chosen from the many priestess that have protected it so, there's no use in crying from the responsibility of it.

"yes, no use…..i wonder how they are doing?" she asked her self already in her bathtub. She sighed and closed her eyes to rest. It's been a long time since she has done this and she missed it. _Inuyasha…you have already what you desire the most…to become a full yokai and be with kikyo…having your family back was a bonus with the wish_. Tears started to fall but let it be…

She was starting to cross the world of sleep when she was awoken by a sudden influx of power. She looks around to see where it was only to be jerked in her bathtub.

"argh!" she was being choked by the water and no matter how she tries to hold the steel of her bathtub she was still pulled in the water.

Pulling, she was still being pulled in deeper and deeper and she knows that she's no longer in her bathroom. It was hard since she can't breathe but even though she's been in the water in a long time she can't seem to lose her breath but even still she wants to get out of this place. She can't move since she is still being held by some invisible force and keep on dragging her deep in the water.

_Where is it taking me?_ And as if on cue the invisible force suddenly disappears freeing her from its hold. She immediately started to swim back to where she can see the light. _I better hurry up! Before I can't take it anymore_ she cried mentally as the breath that she holds is starting to go and she's still far from the surface. As she was closing in, she immediately reach out of the water and grab the closest thing she can get. It was soft but she didn't think much of it and use that to pull her up of the water and when she surface out of the water she let her other arm wrap the object that she was holding and hold it tightly on her chest as if a cat who is afraid to be dragged down in the water again. She doesn't care if she looks stupid. She had no intention of dying, she still love her life thank you very much!

She unconsciously griped the object that she was holding tighter and pushing it deeper in her chest until it made a groan like sound…_wait, a groan?..._

Her eyes widen and her heartbeat's increase. Slowly she looks down mechanically to the 'object' she was holding only to be met by a pair of beautiful light blue eyes.

0.o

He groaned as he felt being pulled deeper in does oh, so wonderful mounds. _Damn, ero-sennin! Making me a pervert! _He was sure that the girl doesn't know that she was holding a male in a dead grip in her chest. He has already changed his hold from the steel side of his bathtub to her hips _and what a soft hips she have _he shook his head mentally. This is not the time to think about those! He thought. He has held her there to prevent further closeness of his _thing_ from her. And said thing is slowly coming alive from her closeness and that's not good! He was broken from his thoughts when he felt her move away from him slowly. He, being curious looks up just to be met with the most beautiful woman in his entire life.

Midnight black hair that clings to her face, porcelain skin, and those wide innocent soft silver blue eyes with a speck of pink perfectly in contrast with her skin, her small dainty nose and those natural cherry pink_-kissable-_lips. She looks like a doll, a very, VERY beautiful doll again he was broken out from his musing but this time instead of movement it was a scream…

Eyes widen when it finally dawned to him. She now figured out that the 'object' she was holding tightly was a head. A MALE head on her CHEST!

"HENTAI!" she screamed while trying to move away from her

"Wait, don't! No! Stop moving!" he said in a panic voice when the tub was starting to rock from the girls struggle to get out. Too late…

o.0

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ARGH!NO! STOP! HELP!"

a scream that was heard through out Konoha. Birds scattered away from the noise while the population of konoha stopped and looked at where the scream was, taking notice of some of the powerful shinobi of the village come rushing to the place to help their comrade.

The people just shrugged it of. They know that voice to well and if anything they know that when it comes to the kid weird things happen and they know that whatever is happening to their hero right now. He can solve it. So, they continued with their everyday activities as if this was an everyday thing.

0.o

"Naruto!" a pink haired kunoichi barged in the room where she heard her friend along with the others who was near the place. They are ready to take any enemy who dare attack their friend and in their own village too! But what they saw made them stop frozen in their place.

A very NAKED Naruto who seems to be on top of what they think a girl. An equally NAKED girl. On the tiled floor of the bathroom, flowing with water that seems to come from the bathtub…plus, their position is very very…awkward….to says the least it made them speechless.

Both of the occupant groan.

"wow, never thought you have it in you, naruto" a boy whistle. Who seems to be the same age as naruto said He has a messy brown hair, two red jagged tattoos on both of his cheeks. Wearing black leather jacket and pants. That snapped the other back.

"naruto…." A low threatening voice rang inside the room making everyone stop at their comment.

"Sakura?" his voice weaken by the shock and fall from his bathtub.

"what is the meaning of this?"

he gulped. "i-it's not what you think it is! I—" he was cut by when sakura punched him out letting him fly out of his apartment.

"I can't believe I was worried about that idiot when he was just fooling around!" she said fuming at her teammate's action.

"wow, hag. It seems you're manlier than naruto. Perhaps you have more penis than—" another one who has a short black hair and has a pale skin comment but wasn't able to finished when he too was thrown out of the apartment

"SHUT UP! SAI!" she roared

The remaining shinobi decided that it was the perfect chance to escape the wrath of the monster called sakura…..

Sakura's point: 2 naruto and sai : 0

0.o

okay that's it :P I hope you people like it! Please review and tell me what you think about it…should I continue or not? And better sleep now :P it's already 3 in the morning here T.T later!


	2. Chapter 2

Sealed in by mistake chptr. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime T.T

Hello, sorry if this took long…I really tried to finish it earlier but my schedule won't let me…but here it is! I hope you will like this chapter although it's more serious then the last ^_^ but I hope that you will enjoy it and would continue in reading this story ^_^ and THANK YOU AGAIN for those who have review this!

0.o

She sighed. "Can anyone tell me what exactly happen?" and let her gaze swept through the occupants of the room and when she didn't received any answer she let her gaze fall on the two teens standing in front of her but to the blonde teen to be exact. "Explain and it better be good or else..." she let her word hang for a better result.

She smirked mentally as her threat took its effect as naruto paled.

"I didn't do anything, baa-chan!" he exclaimed

her eyebrow twitched at the word 'baa-chan' but let it pass only this time.

He continued. "I was just taking a bath when she just appear out of nowhere n-n-na-naked!" he stuttered and blushed at the end while pointing at the other teen accusingly.

She watched the young girl as she turn to face naruto with an incredulous look. The girl was wearing naruto's old clothes, which consist of a black and orange jacket but instead of the jacket's pants she was wearing a black short. The girl was pretty. No, the girl was beautiful too fragile looking too, to be a kunoichi. She shook her head. This girl infront of her is not a kunoichi or even a fighter but her experience in the battle field told her otherwise. She knows that appearance can be quite deceiving and even though this girl in front of her doesn't look like one she was still wary about her...

The other teen stutter incredulously. "E-excuse me? I didn't ask to be dragged here! And don't you dare point at me as if it was my fault!" the girl exclaim while her face was red in both embarrassment and anger.

"uh-huh! Of course it's yours! Cuz' I didn't do anything you must have done something! Yeah, you must be a witch!" nodding at himself not caring if he sound childish.

..But...Tsunade's brow twitched...

The girl's eyes widen in disbelief. "WHAT! You're crazy!" pointing at naruto.

"Me? Crazy! Why am I crazy when you were the one who just pop out of nowhere quite literally in my BATHTUB!"

Twitched...Twitched...

"Like I said awhile ago, I didn't ask to be dragged here! It was from YOUR bathtub where that influx of power came from and it dragged me here! So, it was YOU who summoned me HERE!"

Twitched... Twitched... Twitched...

"Why the hell would I summoned YOU here!" he yelled while pulling his hair out in frustration.

Twitched.. Twitched.. Twitched.. Twitched..

"Then who else would summon me here when you're living alone?"

Twitched. Twitched. Twitched. Twitched. Twitched.

"Yeah! Who would-" his eyes widen from the sudden realization. " konohamaru" he mumble

Grinding of teeth. While her fist is shaking in anger already. Twitched. Twitched. _Those two..._

"Yeah! Kono- wha?" the girl blinked confused.

That's it!

"Brat! Shut -" was cut when naruto suddenly slammed his hands on her table

"Konohamaru!" he shout again

Tsunade blinked at his sudden action. "huh?"

He repeated. "It's konohamaru. He was there before it happened!"

She blinked.

"What are you waiting for, tsunade baa-chan? Call konohamaru now?" slamming his hands on her table

a tick marked appear.

"DON'T ORDER ME, BRAT!" and a fist went flying to his head, smacking his head to the now cracked table. She looked at her assistant and ordered her to call the other brat.

She coughed as she noticed the young girl's expression. "Now we will wait" she sat back to her chair as if nothing happen.

"owww..."

o.0

"Calling for duty, Hokage-ack!" he was stopped when naruto jumped at him and gave him a noogie.

"Konohamaruuuuu!"

"ack! Stop it, boss!" while trying to escape from his hold

"stop it you two!" the hokage ordered

Naruto let konohamaru go and faced the hokage.

"now, naruto why did you say that it's konohamaru" the hokage asked

"ha? What's happening here, boss?" konohamaru asked

Naruto turned to face konohamaru. " tell me the truth, konohamaru. Did you touch my seals?"

Konohamaru started to sweat "uhm" he gulped and looked at the people inside the room and turn back to naruto again. " I'm sorry! I was just curious!"

"So, it was you who did it" the hokage sighed

He looked around. "Yeah, but it's not like something happen. After all, I just picked it up from boss's garbage and it's not even complete." he shrug

BOINK!

"Ita-!"

"Idiot! Do you know what you did is dangerous!" naruto yelled at the boy "one single mistake and it can blow your head off that's why only a handful of people have attempted to learn it" he scolded the much younger teen.

"Sorry..." konohamaru mumbled ashamed at what he did.

"How did you activate it anyway?" naruto asked

"like you always do"

"writing the seals with your blood or with ink? Or a handsign" he asked eyebrow raised

Konohamaru answered "I did the handsign like you always did when your summoning the toad boss"

Naruto paled.

Konohamaru continued not noticing the naruto's face or the others. "Although….i did combine some handsign to complete it"

"YOU IDIOT!" naruto roared and hit konohamaru again at the back of his head "Now look at what you did!" while pointing at the girl who was staring at them

"ah….why are you pointing at her?" konohamaru asked

"Because you summoned her here!" he yelled

konohamaru blinked "I summoned her here?...COOL!" his eyes brimming with joy

Once again konohamaru was hit by an irate naruto. "BAKA! Don't do things when you don't know anything about it or you'll just mess it up!"

"Well, I did summon her here" he mumbles but was still heard by naruto

"That's beside the point!" he was about to continue in his scolding when he was interrupted by the hokage who was already looking at them tiredly.

"naruto, what is this seal all about?"

naruto sighed defeated." it's a transportation seal with a combination of time-space dimension seal and a bidding seal too but I'm not yet finished with it. That's the reason why I have been staying in my room" he said plopping down the seat

"naruto…." The pink kunoichi called with a worried tone in her voice.

He continued not noticing the pinked-haired kunoichi or just didn't care it. "Once I finished this seal all our problem will be solve. This endless battle will stop and those monsters will be wiped out and that…" he paused. His jaw clenching it tighter "that _**bastard**_ won't be able to do anything anymore and sealing him away." He said through gritted teeth

The hokage rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out a tired sighed. " Naruto, what happen to Kakashi and Sasuke wasn't your fault—" she was interrupted by naruto

"Not my fault?" he asked "I was there, Tsunade-baa-chan when he attacked. I was this close to them but I wasn't able to save them" he said his pointer finger and thumb was in a half an inch close to each other "This close, tsunade baa-chan yet I wasn't able to do anything" he hissed angrily but you can't deny the underlying pain and guilt in his eyes.

"Naruto, what lady tsunade said is true. It's not your fault in what happen to kakashi or sasuke….please, don't blame yourself. Don't do things all by yourself, we are here to help you, so please." The pink-haired kunoichi begged at her friend

A coughed snapped them back.

"ano…excuse me?"

o.0

Their attention was now onto her when she interrupted them. She knows she shouldn't have done that but she needs answer.

"I hate to interrupt you but can anyone tell me what will happen to me?" she asked in a quite voice while fidgeting a little with their intense looks specially the blonde guy. She blushes as she remember her encounter with him this earlier but berated herself from thinking those naughty -_naughty-_ thoughts. _Hanging around with miroku is really starting to make me a pervert._ She thought angrily still fighting the blushes from coming out.

He blinked. "Ah, right. Sorry about that. The seal that konohamaru used is an unfinished seal but the component of it is just the same as what I have been making." He said

"but?" she asked

"The problem will be on how to recreate it in a much more stable seal for you to go back"

"so, for short I can't go back?" she asked her eyes glaze with an unknown emotion as she fell to her knees

He gave her a grin trying to lift her spirit "don't worry! I'll find a way for you to go back. I promise and I never go back to my word! That's my nindo"

The hokage looked at the blonde boy who was called by naruto by them. "That seal you are making"

He looks at her.

"I'm betting that you are going to use this seal you are making to seal _**him**_ away by taking him to another dimension and if you do succeed in it." The hokage looked to her and back to naruto "How can you be sure if this place you are sealing won't be in danger too?" the hokage looks back at her

"Tell me girl, in your world do they have a military?"

She rubs her eyes and blinked. "It's kagome and if you are talking about soldier then we do have it in my world but it's not like yours here" and looks at the occupants "my world doesn't have shinobi with your kind of skills and carrying a weapon is prohibited also killing is a crime" she mumble at the end but the trained shinobi around her was able to hear it.

They all blinked at it. _Huh…_

They saw naruto walk up to her and squatted in front of her and grinned broadly. "hey, sorry about this earlier..umm..maybe we can start again?" he asked

She blinked at his sudden question.

He continued. "Cause you see we kinda started off in a wrong foot…so, name's Uzumaki Naruto the next hokage" he finished with his trade mark grin and held his hand out for her to shake.

0.o

Now that everything is-_somewhat-_ settled with the topic he now kind of feel sad for the girl. She was in a new world with no one, a world that he's sure that's very different from hers and from what he found from the few information she gave is that her world is peaceful. Now he feels like a jerk and he doesn't like feeling like that so in order to erase that feeling he walked up to the girl sitting on the floor and tried to fix- _whatever there is to fix-_ the animosity between them.

The girl looked up to him and without a second hesitation smiled brightly at him. "yes, sorry about that too. My name's Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you" she said still smiling. "So, friends?"

The others blinked at the sudden change of event. _Weren't those two fighting just awhile ago. _Was almost the thought of everyone inside the room. Never have they thought that someone can be like their naruto when it comes to changing emotions that fast.

Grinning widely. "Sure!" and reach to shake her hand.

Her smiles became brighter and her eyes glitter with happiness. He was glad that she's not sad anymore. He hated seeing anyone sad, especially female. Now that everything is somewhat settled he can now observe her more. And he was shocked at what he saw he knows that kagome is beautiful but never thought to be **this** beautiful!

_**Yes, beautiful and fiery just what I like in a girl. **_He froze where did that came from? Yes, the girl has a fiery attitude and he like it, it was –

_**Challenging. **_His eyes widen but this whisper continues. _**And I love challenge it makes me feel alive and oh, look at those expressive eyes.**_

His vision cleared to see her big innocent silver blue with an unusual pink speck around her eyes was looking at him with worried eyes

_**And look at those lips, so enticing, so tempting..hmmm…**_His eyes immediately darted to her lips, they were moving as she was saying something to him but he can't seem to register the words, his eyes now solely on her lips.

"Naruto!"

he blinked and blinked again as he look at the girl and immediately blushed as he remembers what he was thinking just a minute ago.

"Are you okay, naruto?" kagome asked as she stands up.

"umm..yeah!" he said laughing nervously

"Anyway, as I was saying maybe there is something I can do while staying here. After what happened to me before I now believe that everything has a reason and there's no such thing as coincidence. So, I being here mean that I am needed in something."

The hokage asked her. "What can you do?"

She blinked and looks thoughtful. "well, you could say that I'm a healer—" she was interrupted as a blonde head was suddenly in her vision.

"healer? A medic?" naruto asked

"umm…yea?"

"can you heal, kakashi-sensei?"

"umm…yes"

"great! Let's go!"

"naruto! There's nothing we can do with kakashi-sensei! He's in coma—"

"eep!" was the only sound and naruto have already dashed out of the window with kagome in his arms

"NARUTO!"

the hokage just sighed. "everyone is dismiss. Sakura, shizune let's go before he kill the poor girl with a heart attack"

0.o

They were already inside the hospital going to where naruto is. When a very familiar voice rang through the hallway

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS ALIVE!" shouted the overly ecstatic blonde as he run towards them and was about to jumped them when a fist was suddenly connected with the blonde's face, flying through the hallway like a beaten rag-doll.

"Idiot! We're in the damn hospital! Stop shouting and running!" she yelled "and kakashi is not DEAD for you to say that!"

"come on, tsunade baa-chan! Let's go! Let's go!" and run back to where he came

They all gaped at the blonde. It was as if he wasn't punch in the first place! Unbelievable!

"Well, he seems eager" tsunade said as the three of them began walking toward the where kakashi is.

"Lady tsunade we better see if what he said is true…well, not the alive one but maybe he meant about awake"

"That's impossible! He won't be waking for at least 5 to 8 months! The damage he receive from the last fight really strain his body so I doubt….he's….awake….what the?" she was stopped at what she saw.

There inside the room is kakashi a very AWAKE kakashi and he was sat up on his bed while talking to naruto.

"How?" sakura asked unbelieving at what she is seeing

The occupants look at their direction. Kakashi greeted them while naruto bounce to them while explaining what happen.

"And then her hands suddenly glow pink! and when she touch kakashi-sensei's forehead after that he was immediately awake! AWAKE! Can you believe that!" he was still babbling but the three wasn't listening to him but staring at the girl who has healed him who shouldn't be awake right now.

The said fidgeted. "umm…naruto can you show me to the other patients? I think tsunade-sama wants to talk to kakashi-senesi'

That snapped the boy in his rambles. "Oh! Sure!" he was about to grab the girl when sakura beat him to it

"I'll take you. I know this place more than him" she smiled pleasantly and walk out of the room.

They waited a minute before kakashi broke the silence. "she's amazing, Hokage-sama. Where did you find her?" he asked still amaze at the girl's show of skills

Tsunade smirked and thumb the boy near her. "in his bathroom"

Kakashi's eye widen and look at his student who was already blushing heavily. "oh"

"It was an accident! An ACCIDENT! I swear!"

kakashi just gave his student his famous upside down u smile "oh, you don't need to be shy with me, naruto.I am your teacher and teacher should—" he was interrupted when naruto shouted angrily and stomped out. He chuckle at how easy he can annoy the boy.

"now, shall we talk?" he nodded

o.0

the door was suddenly burst open and came in sakura who was panting from running. "tsunade-sama! It's the patients! Kagome has—" she wasn't able to finish when tsunade was already out

"if she did something to my patients then I don't care if she have healed kakashi!"

"no! it's not what you think!" as sakura followed tsunade

Minutes later they have arrive to where the sound of voices is louder

" okay! Girl what did you—" she was stopped at the loud chores of cheering and smiling. "wha?

Sakura came next to her panting but a smile was on her face. "it's amazing, tsunade-sama! She has healed almost everyone! From the wounded to the sick and she's even healing those who have lost a limb! giving them back what they have lost during the war!"

Her eyes widen at what she heard from her student and watch the scene in front of her. There she saw different people who have lost a part of their body now fully having it like those who have lost their leg..

"Thank you! For giving me back my leg!" that wasn't the only ting she heard from the others..there were lots of it

"thank you for giving me my arm back!"

"for my eye" and many more one of them was even hugging the girl tightly while thanking her.

"okay! Okay! We get it already! You are thankful! now would you please let her go!" naruto said irritated at the man while trying to let the man release kagome from his hold.

"how was she able to do it?" she asked to herself a disbelieving look was in her face. She looked at the girl while being tagged by naruto, the girl doesn't look powerful so how can she do this? Healing limbs is impossible! Just how are you kagome?

0.o

"I'm tired!" kagome said tiredly.

It's been a looooong day! After what happen in the hospital the hokage have dragged her to her office and demand to answer her question on how she was able to heal them of course she said that she's going to answer everything she want to ask if she let her rest for the day. Healing that many have really took it's toll on her body and she wants to rest! And It's already late afternoon and all she wants to do now is sleep! Now talking about sleep…where is she going to stay?

She looks at the two who was walking beside her. "umm…where will I stay?"

Both teen stopped at their tracks and look at her and back to them. "with me" they both said

Sakura looked at naruto threateningly "no, naruto! She'll be staying with me. She's a grown woman and you're a grown man it's indecent!"

"what indecent? It's not like I'm going to hurt her! Beside she's my responsibility! It was my seal who brought her here so she's going to stay with me!"

after a half hour kagome was tired at their bickering so she decided to stop it.

"sakura, I think I'll just stay with naruto here. to help him with his seal" she said while naruto gave sakura a smug look

sakura sighed defeated. "fine, but we should go to buy you some clothes"

"hey! What's wrong with my clothes? It's perfect for her!"

"I think I'll stick to his clothes for awhile, sakura. Since I don't know how long I'll be staying here and I don't want to spent any money for me" she smiled grateful at the girl's kindness. She was really grateful but she can't afford to let her spend her money especially if it's just for clothes when she can borrow naruto's clothes.

She blinked when she remembers something very important. "uh, sakura"

"hmm?"

"umm.. I'll pay you the money but can I buy something?"

"It's okay , kagome" she smiled "you don't need to pay me…so, what do you want to buy" she asked excitedly at the thought of going shopping.

"I need some underwear since I'm not wearing one right now" she said blushing a little while forgetting about naruto who was standing besides them

a sudden splatter of liquid was heard

both female blinked at the noise only to find naruto pass out by blood lost his eyes swirling.

Kagome looked at sakura "what happened to him?"

Sakura just shook her head and told kagome to leave him.

In the meanwhile in a dark place a snicker can be hear echoing through out the empty halls.

"_**Well, I'll be damn!" **_snicker_** "the kit is maturing. I can't wait what will happen in the future" **_a feral smile showing a sharp fang in the dark_** "You just made my life entertaining, Ka-go-me~"**_

0.o

finish! Wah! I hope you have enjoy it ^_^ i hope you don't find naruto's and kagome's behavior weird or well, maybe they are a little OOC? I don't know….i hope you don't mind! Thank you! Better sleep! .


	3. Chapter 3

Chptr. 3 SinbyMi

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything

Sorry it took so long…I have been busy last month and I keep on re-writing this chapter especially the beginning! Argh! I just don't know how to start it! But anyway, I hope you would like it please review and thank you for those who have review this story again :) thanks!

.

"are you okay, kagome?"

She blinked.

_SLURP!_

She blinked again and turns to face Naruto who was eating ramen.

She sweat drop as she saw how many he have eaten. For the last 30 minutes he has eaten 20 bowls of ramen and still counting.

She sighed as she watches him devour the food in what looks like longingly _Inuyasha._

_I wonder what he's doing now_. She thought _is he happy with kikyou? Like what he always wanted?  
_  
_Does he still remember me?_ She asked herself internally but shook her head in the end at the thought _of course! He doesn't remember me anymore that is part of the sacrifice I need to do._

She sighed and looks around the shop. She's been in this world for 2 weeks and for those days was spent on meeting new people (aka naruto's friends). 2 weeks since she last talked to the hokage about the hospital incident but today she will be able to talk to her about the recent events in this world.

She leans back on her chair. One of the reason why she wants to talk to the hokage is to know if this 'monster' they are talking about is the same as the 'yokai' back home if so, then she'll be able to help them easily.

She stared at naruto again. Also, she wants to know about naruto's condition, they seem to know something.

She was pulled out of her musing when a voice and an arm wrapped around her shoulder appear.

"Hey! There, sweetheart" and she was turned to face the person who's arm was draped comfortably around her.

She blinked and sweat drop when she recognize the person who talked.

"hello, kiba" she gave him a small smile

"How's my woman?" he asked and gave her a fanged smile

Her lower eyelid twitched at the familiar word but nonetheless smiled " kiba, I'm not-"

"what the hell! She's not your woman, mutt-face!"naruto as suddenly in between them

"oh, yeah?"

"yeah!"

-your woman" kagome murmured as the two began their daily argument.

"Bring it on, foxy!"

"You're getting it now, fleabag!"

She sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of her nose. The first time she met him, he have immediately called her 'his woman'. Honestly, what do this canine male thinking calling her ' their woman'? It's frustrating_! At least naruto hasn't called her 'his woman'_ she thought but blush at the thought of being called 'his woman' by naruto. She suppressed a shiver that ran down through her spine. She was startled out of her thoughts when she was suddenly pulled out of her seat and was already being dragged away.

"We're leaving, kagome! Baa-chan needs to talk to us now!" Naruto yelled angrily while stomping away from the ichiraku ramen.

_Did I miss something?_ She thought clueless but wave back at kiba when he wave at her and turn around in order to follow him without being drag. Again.

As they walk away from the place they didn't see or heard kiba's smirk and whisper. _"So, the fox wants to claim the maiden too, huh?" "Well, I don't mind the competition"_ he smirked satisfied and turn to his shoulder to watch a woman stepped out of the dark corner of the alley.

"Stop antagonizing naruto, kiba" a soft voice said

He turns around to greet the newcomer. "Oh, hiya there!" he grinned.

.

Naruto was fuming. He was mad! No! Beyond mad! He can't believe the nerve of that…that ! He was gritting his teeth tightly as he stomp to the hokage office.

_**What kind of a word is that?**_ A small whisper was heard in his head interrupting his curse and rant

_Shut up! Who are you, anyway? _ He hissed mentally

_**Your inner self, moron!**_

_Inner self? What the fucking hell do you mean?_

_**Jezz, we shouldn't be talking about that now…what's important is what we are going to do with that mongrel-face kid**_

_Kiba?_

_**Who else? Kagome's OURS no one is to claim her but US**_

Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second and disappear as fast as it appeared in the first place too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kagome's sudden stiff posture but also disappear at the same time the color red disappear but before he can even reply to this voice he was interrupted by kagome.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked concerned clearly etched to her face. "You've spaced out there"

He blinked and turns to face kagome only to be caught in those beautiful silver blue eyes with little specks of pink.

Kagome sighed and laid her hands on his right cheek. "Are you okay?" she asked again and softly caresses his cheek.

He closed his eyes and leaned in to get more of the feeling of her hand.

"Hmm..." He grabbed her hand to stop from moving away and nuzzle it and was about to kiss the palm of kagome's hand when a cough was heard beside them instantly breaking them in their trance and with a yelp they jumped away from each other blushing madly while looking away from each other's face.

_Damn! I almost kiss her palm!_ naruto thought still blushing but deep inside he felt disappointed at not being able to do it even though it's only on her palm.

_**Idiot! If you are thinking of kissing her make sure to do it on her lips! Not on her palm! How old are you 3? You're freaking 17 years old that age should already be doing things like that! Hell you should be doing sex with the girl now!-**_

The voice yelled angrily but was cut off by naruto.

_shut up!_ He grumbled mentally.

"That's nice and all but could you get the hell inside the office! I've been waiting for you two for the last hour!" tsunade yelled at the both of them but her glare was directed to naruto since she was sure it was naruto's fault.

The two youth followed the hokage inside the office to start the meeting.

.

She turn around and faced the two youth. "Forgive me for the delayed meeting, kagome."

Kagome smiled and shook her head lightly. "It's okay, hokage-sama I know how difficult and demanding leading a village can be."

Tsunade lean back on her chair with a relieve smile. "I'm glad to know that someone else understand my work and it seems like you know how to lead a village."

" well, a friend of mine taught me how to lead his lands while i was staying there"

Tsunade's smile turn slyly. "Oh, lands? My, he must have taught you to make you his wife" she watched as the girl chocked at her own saliva and was looking at her with wide shocked eyes while naruto's face became red from anger and jealously

She smirked. _ heh, I knew it_

"baa-chan! Aren't we going to talk about kagome's skills? Not this!" naruto yelled at her

her eyebrow twitched. _ That insolent whelp!_

"Fine!" she scoffs angrily and turns back to kagome. "Well, then kagome can you tell me anything about your ability?"

"Well, I can heal wounds, illness but it would still take time depending on the persons condition and I can regenerate limbs in a faster rate" she answered

She nodded at the answer and smile at the prospect of being taught on her. "Do you know what this mean, kagome?"

The girl just tilts her head on the other side. "Umm…I'll be able to help?"

"No! Your ability is amazing, kagome! I have never heard anyone who can regenerate limbs that fast in my whole medic-nin career!" she started ecstatic at the idea that is starting to build in her head. "Imagine if the entire medic can do this. It will be a breakthrough for the medic world!" she said while letting her arms do motions every now and then.

"Umm…forgive me to disappoint you, hokage-sama but I'm afraid I can't do that" she said interrupting her in her mid-word

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed. "You see, even my kind doesn't have the same ability as mine and beside I haven't sense anyone here in konoha who has the same energy as mine."

"Are you telling me that you're ability is rare? And you need to have the same energy in order to do it?" she asked in a somber tone

"Yes, but I have sense one" that perked her up

"Who, tell me?"

"You" was her simple answer

"Me?" pointing at her self

"Yes"

"Well, then maybe you can teach me how to do it"

"Sorry to disappoint you, hokage-sama but I don't think I can help you use that energy anymore" she said sadly

"why?" Her beautiful face was marred with frown

"because you haven't used it even once and your too old to be able to try to access it" Kagome answered

A muffled laugh was heard behind kagome, her eyebrow twitched.

"You heard that, baa-chan. You're too OLD!" naruto said while snickering.

A loud thunk was heard following a falling body.

Kagome blinked then look behind her to see naruto sprawled on the ground and back to Tsunade who was breathing hard due to anger being called baa-chan.

"Don't call me baa-chan! Dammit!" then took a deep breath and took a seat again and stare at her. "is that so..."

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry"

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. Anyway, is there anything you want to ask?" she asked the young girl. She was disappointed not being able to learn how to do it but she needs to accept it, somehow she knew that she won't be able to learn it the first time she saw the young girl use that unique energy to heal.

Kagome's face turned serious and nodded. "Yes, actually there is"

She nodded and let her continue.

"About this monster you and the others have mention about before. I just want to know what kind of monster they are and if they are the same as the one back home."

"I don't know if it's the same as yours but I'll try to explain it" she said

"thank you" she smiled but stiffened.

she looked at the wide eyed girl in concerned. "Are you okay, kagome?"

And not even a minute and the door of her office was busted open and a chuunin was standing, hands on his knees while panting hard.

"Hokage-sama! Hordes of monster are nearing the border of the village!" the chuunin shouted.

"WHAT!" Tsunade slammed her hands on her table creating a small crack.

"Some of the rookie 12 are already there and fighting them, Hokage-sama!" the chuunin continued still panting from running to the south gates to here.

"baa-chan" naruto's face was serious as he asked her to go.

She nodded giving him her permission to go.

"I'm coming with you, naruto" kagome said as naruto went to the window

"No, you're not going with me. It's too dangerous" he said

"But I can help you"

"kagome, listen to naruto. He knows what he's doing and beside I can't let a civilian fight" Tsunade called at her

"well, I'll be going now baa-chan" and jumped out of the window without seeing kagome's mischievous smirk.

.

_I need to get there fast before anything happen_

He don't know why but he can kill those monsters much easier than the others and much more if he uses kyuubi's chakra. They can still able to kill them but it takes them more effort than what he liked.

_We have lost many comrades because of the difficulty in killing them and I don't want to watch another one dies if I can help it! _He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt something soft land behind him and a pair of arms that found themselves around his neck. He almost slipped at the roof that he landed if he didn't catch his self earlier, he was to shock out his mind when he recognize the scent of the person who decided to use him as a human horse and once again he was broken out of his thought when the person decided to scold him. Scold. HIM! _Unbelievable!_

"What are you standing there for? Hurry up and go. NOW!" He was snap out and growled

"Kagome, what the hell! Wha—"He was interrupted by her voice again

"Less talking more running! Now hurry up! HIYA!"

He hung his head and shook it in defeat "then hold on tight!" and begun running in top speed making everything in blurs.

.

They are being surrounded and that's not a good thing at all, not in the very least with their condition.

"Damnit!" a boy with brown hair and has an upside down triangle mark that mark on both his cheek spat while breathing hard. They have been fighting those things for hours now._ Okay, so maybe not hours but they have been fighting them for about 15 minutes now! And they just don't disappear! _He growled loudly, he was beginning to tire out and not only him but the others with him too.

"They're seemed no ending fighting them!" A browed haired girl in a twin buns yelled also breathing hard like everyone else. Her clothes are littered with cuts and blood pooled out of her wound.

"SHANNAROOOO!" a loud cry was heard on their right side as their other friend attack a group of monster who was advancing at them.

On their left side they can see their other friends combining their attacks to kill the other groups of monster.

"This is not good. If this keeps up, we'll surely die in exhaustion" another girl with indigo hair and a pair of pearl eyes said the other who looks like her only male nodded in agreement.

"Where the hell is naruto when you need him?" a girl with blonde hair that was tied on a ponytail yelled particularly to no one.

"INO!" A boy with black brown hair in a pineapple style shouted at his friend and teammate when a monster that looked like a mantis came out of nowhere swing it's blade to her head.

Ino froze in shock and fright. _Oh, god! Oh, god! I'm going to die!_ She cried mentally over and over again. The others are too far away to save her now and the only thing she can do now was to close her eyes and accept it weather she likes it or not.

A opaque pink light shoot through the mass of monster, disintegrating anything that was in it's reach and hit the intended target straight on the back of it's head.

That attack seems to make the monster to stop their attack to look at the on who did it and they all took their distraction to attack and to go to Ino who have already opened her eyes, who was obviously in shock.

A familiar voice was heard over the masses of the monster. They all looked at the owner of the voice and were relieved to see Naruto running to them. _Their safe_ was the only thought running through them right now.

They know very well that only naruto can last more than a day fighting those numbers of monsters.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late! I got sidetracked when coming here" He said panting lightly and pointing at the girl behind him with his thumb.

That was when they notice the girl-kagome- behind naruto, still being carried by the said blonde on his back but before they can open their mouth to say something they were interrupted by the said girl who was already mounting off naruto.

"No time for chit chat! We have youkais to finish!" she said as she faced the masses of monster

"right!" naruto answered and cracked his knuckles but was push back by kagome to his friend. "What was that for?" he asked and step forward only to be hit by some kind of invisible shield.

"Sorry, but you guy rest. You've done enough" she said with a smile and turn back to face the advancing youkais

"What the hell do you mean by we've done enough?" Naruto yelled while pounding at the shield. _Damn shield!_

"Can't you see the condition your friends in? They need to rest let sakura heal them"

"Damn it, kagome! Let me out now! You're a civilian you don't know how to fight!"

"No, I'll finish them" and turn to look at naruto with a scowl on her beautiful face "I'll show you who can't fight, naruto." And she turns back again "And I'll show you not to messed with a priestess specially one of his generals" she said but this time it was directed to the monsters while she cracked her neck lightly to her side and she disappear.

Their eyes widen when she appear crouched on the middle of a group of monster that look like a mutated frog and did a smooth low and middle reverse roundhouse kick to the monsters surrounding her and to their shock all of the monster that was hit by her was immediately turned to dust. The monster stop and step back at what they saw and sniffed at the air a little and growled at the girl.

"A _miko!_" one of the monster spat in distaste while the others began to howl and growled or snarled, crying out of her blood.

The ninjas that were inside the barrier just stood their in shock. _It TALKED! Those monsters can actually talk!_

"What the hell? It freaking talked!" naruto shouted while pointing at the one who talked while looking over his shoulder to look at his friends who was too stunted to react.

"My, you just noticed? You sure are slow on the head are you?" kagome taunted while standing there leisurely. "I dare you; I dare you to kill me"

"We'll fucking kill you, priestess!" the other one snarled and they all began to attack at once

kagome looked at them over and smirked deviously. Oh, how fun this will be. She let her gaze swept around her and frowned but smirked again. It seems like she's not going to uses her miko energy in this fight.

She shrugged her shoulder _oh, well the harder the better!_

And she dashed straight to the raging youkais not listening to the distressed calls of her new friends.

She sidestepped to her right and move clockwise to her left and as she move she did a high reverse roundhouse kick and used the momentum of the kick to used it as a platform to do a butterfly kick with the other two near her, killing them instantly and did that all in less than a second.

She stood over the body of the youkais she taken out and smiled at them in a challenging way. "If you can" she said finishing her sentence

And she was met with a deafening sound of battle cry.

"And so the music has started."

.

They all stood there gaping like a fish out of its water but they can't help it! It was just too minded boggling. Who would have thought that the somewhat innocent fragile looking girl is actually a veteran in fighting?

They watched her as she back flipped above the monster and snapped its head, killing it like the others she did. They saw her draw two kunai in each hands and gripping it in a revere way and started her dance of death.

"Hey, that's my kunai! How did she get those?" naruto asked still watching the captivating movement of kagome as she dance around the ground but no one paid him any attention for their attention are all drawn to the goddess of death in front of them.

They can't help it, it was just too beautiful. The way she glided across her enemy, the way she arc her body was captivating. It was like she was performing in a dance play and they are her audience. They shouldn't be admiring at her fighting especially when her movements are nothing but ruthless and deadly. Yes, the smooth ruthlessness and the deadly accuracy of each hit she does to her enemy. Each hit was dangerous and would lead to a painful death, tear you until you are nothing but a pile of gooey substance but they can't help themselves it was just too hauntingly beautiful and they found themselves not able to look away from the obviously brutal and equally scary scene that would make any reaper of death burn with jealously and envy that the girl can seem to make even the most horrible scene beautiful. They shuddered.

They watched as the final monster fell from her grasped and walk to them slowly as if she wasn't fighting a hordes of monster just a second ago but what shocked them the most was that not even a single drop of a blood was on her. She was ridiculously clean and unscathed that it's not even funny anymore.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" she asked softly and looking at them worriedly

They blinked and shook their shocked out of their system. They don't understand why but they didn't feel any fear on her but (surprisingly) only warmth and safety. Weird.

.

She released her hold on the barrier and let them out and healed the once who needed to be healed. She knows that she have greatly disturb them in her way of fighting but she can't help it. It's how she was taught. _After all, I was taught by the most sadist and ruthless man—err youkai I have ever met._ So, it was understandable that she, herself will be like her teacher_s_ too. Yeah, teacher_S _she was taught by 9 great warriors back home, in the past.

She saw how they stared at the bodies and blood around and sighed. She walks back to the carnage she did and lifts a single hand. Her fingers glowing with those same soft opaque pink lights and in a quick flash the blood and the flesh were gone, leaving only the bones of the youkais she killed.

She turns back only to stifle a laugh at their face. Oh, how she misses her camera! Their face was just too priceless.

She shook her head. This is not the time to joke around and cough to get their attention once she did she went in business immediately.

"I need to go"

They all watched with wide eyes. "What?"

"Why?"

"Where are you going?"

Was the question they spilled " I need to do it in order for the others to kill them easily"

They looked confused at what she said

"When me and naruto came here, I have watch your little fight with them and I must say that I didn't like what I saw" she continue

"Your weapons can't do that much damage with them and you exert more effort it finishing them and that's not a good way to fight them"

"well, we are able to kill them. Aren't we?" kiba asked

She sighed. Don't they understand it? She thought "Do you know that what you fought was the lowliest of all?" they gape when they heard it

"yes, lowliest ad so it means that there are more powerful than them…the reason they are hard to kill is because they attack by groups"

"So, how will it help us by you going away?" sakura asked

She smiled at the girl. "I need to go to gather weapons and materials for you guys"

"then we can help you with that. You don't have to leave by yourself"

She shook her head "No, this will be easier if I'll go alone beside I'll only be gone for half a month"

"what? Noway, you're leaving without me, kagome!" naruto yelled at the girl. No freaking way she's leaving him!

She turns back at them and began sealing the bones away. "Sorry, but you can't. It seems you're the only one who can take them down easily, naruto and so they will need your help"

Naruto whined but was shut up when he was hit by sakura on the head. Hard. Falling face first on the ground.

"Tell hokage-sama that I'll be back after two weeks and when I come back I'll have the weapons for her military" she smiled and before anyone can speak she disappear.

.

that's it! Folk! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and keep on reading! I got a little lazy at the end :P


End file.
